The Night Chicago Died
by kate438
Summary: ER28 Days Later Crossover fic. Jim, Selena and Hannah are rescued and are taken to Chicago to a non-infected blockade, the meet some of the people from County but something goes terribly awry.


This is a cross-over story of ER and the movie 28 Days Later.I'm setting it to start right after Jim, Selena and Hannah are spotted by the plane and are getting rescued. If you haven't seen the movie you'll be confused , so either read a summary or see the movie.I recommend the later, it's an excellent movie. Hope you enjoy the beginning of this fic.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
Chicago?" Jim asked a bit skeptically. He was sitting in the rescue plane, Selena sitting across from him, looking silently out the window. Hannah was sitting next to her and a soldier was sitting to his right. It was the soldier to whom he was talking too. An American solider.  
  
"Yes, we have set up a central headquarters there." he replied almost curtly. Jim watched as Selena's head turned to face the soldier, her brow furrowing into a frown.  
  
"Headquarters? I thought the infection was contained." The soldier sighed.  
  
"It is. This is only a safety precaution." he paused before continuing. "As far as we know, there were reports of infection in the western United States as well as the Eastern part, but they have been exterminated." Jim cringed at the soldier's choice of words. He was talking about people as if they were a bunch of rodents, a lesser life form. Jim listened with interest as the soldier continued talking. "We've created a blockade in Illinois and Indiana."  
  
Jim fell back into his chair, his hopes falling. A blockade. It was no fucking different than England. He hoped, if hope was even a possibility, that this was going to be different than the 42nd blockade. He looked around the small cabin plane and realized there were more people on it than he had originally thought. There was also a woman and two men. They were sitting silently, looking as though they were lost in thought.  
  
"Who are they?" Jim asked the soldier, pointing at the strangers.  
  
"Doctors." It figured there would be doctors. Jim's eyes fell on the woman.  
  
"What's your name?" The woman's eyes focused in on Jim, they were friendly.  
  
"Susan." she paused a moment, then motioned toward the two men. "That's Carter and Luka." They gave a polite wave and turned their focus back to whatever they had been previously looking at. "So you're from England, then?" she asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Jim asked, half joking, as if his accent hadn't given him away.  
  
"A little bird told me." Susan paused. "I knew someone from England, a surgeon. Her name was Elizabeth." Jim nodded.  
  
"You say knew." Susan nodded.  
  
"Another casualty of the infection." One of the men shifted in his chair, the one she had pointed at, saying his name was Luka. He turned to Susan.  
  
"There are no lights out there." he said point blankly. Jim craned his neck to see out the window. It was pitch black.  
  
Just then the pilot yelled from the cockpit.  
  
"There's no response from the airport. Just static." Jim looked at Selena and Hannah, seeing the worry etched into their faces. The soldier fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a technical glitch." He said, his voice shaking. Selena looked at him, an angry expression upon her face.  
  
"Yeah, or there was a fucking infected attack." She said, turning toward Jim. "I don't like the look of this. I have a bad feeling." Jim just nodded, not wanting to say aloud what he was thinking.  
  
The pilot was speaking again.  
  
"We're just going to have to land.there's not much else I can do." Jim looked around the Cabin at all the grim faces, then reached for his safety belt. He watched as the others did the same. Jim looked at Hannah trying to comfort her with his eyes. It was obvious that she was scared. She gave him a weak smile. He then looked at Selena.  
  
"We'll be okay." He said.  
  
The plane started to shake with turbulence, as it descended into the unknown. Jim gripped the armrests tightly and closed his eyes. There was a high-pitched noise in his ears then all was silent.  
  
Jim awoke in the cold night, laying upon the carnage of the crashed plane. He heard someone calling his name. It took him a moment to realize it was Susan's.  
  
"Jim?" she called.  
  
"I'm okay!" he called back. He tried to gather his jumbled thoughts. "Where is everybody else?" he called into the darkness. Silence answered him.  
  
"Susan.Susan?"  
  
"It looks like it's just you and me" The words hit him like a ton of bricks. 


End file.
